Enfants de verre
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Roger regarde un carreau cassé - juste une autre fenêtre, juste un autre hiver - et il se rappelle, un peu, peut-être, que les enfants de la Wammy's House sont comme cette fenêtre. Elle est là, elle fait partie du décor, jusqu'au jour où elle se fissure puis se brise, et où on doit la remplacer.


**Bonjour/Bonsooooir...**

**Alors ? On m'attendait plus ailleurs que sur Biographie du Ventre ? Eh ouais, surprise ! Considérez ça comme un cadeau de Noël en avance, comme ça je pourrais faire autre chose que vous écrire un truc le jour de Noël. genre, déballer mes cadeaux ou faire la fête ou juste dormir un peu (oooh, dormir... Comme ce serait bien... *se sent hyper-fatiguée*)  
**

**Bon.  
**

**Déjà je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va cliquer sur cette fiction étant donné que le perso principal est Roger. Comment dire ? Je sais que c'est un connard mais comme on dit, "L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions (sauf l'enfer canin, qui est pavé de vrais pavés pour que les chiens puissent accéder aux boîtes aux lettres plus facilement, BREF)". Attendez. Déjà il est dit qu'il n'aime pas les enfants mais il est directeur d'orphelinat. Vous imaginez le calvaire ? Ca doit être franchement gavant, à la longue.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit O.S sans grande prétention (enfin, ça, c'est parce que je suis fatiguée. La fatigue rend modeste ou dépressif. Au choix, j'ai pris modeste. Je suis un pur génie.)  
**

**Brefouilles, ENJOY !  
**

**Disclaimer : Faisons un truc sérieux : techniquement, tout va à Obha et Obata, MAIS comme y'a quelques OC's que vous pouvez trouver ailleurs... Mentions donc de X (ça c'est son sien à Louise), Y, Z (et eux ce sont mes miens) et de ma version de A, voilà.  
Et puis de Sarah. Mais c'est tout !  
**

* * *

Roger regardait le carreau brisé de la fenêtre avec un intérêt feint. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever, appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne réparer cette fenêtre, voire la changer intégralement – il pouvait se le permettre. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Même le vent froid et sec qui se faufilait par la brisure et qui faisait voleter les pages de l'annuaire, dans un frémissement qui concurrençait le tic-tac bien net de l'horloge, ne parvenait pas à le décider.

C'était l'hiver. Encore une fois l'hiver à la Wammy's House, Maison pour Enfants Doués. C'était un euphémisme, il le savait parfaitement. Toute la phrase en était un. Ce n'était pas une maison mais un orphelinat, et c'était presque cruel d'avoir placardé, gravé et forgé ces mots un peu partout dans l'établissement. Comme si on voulait faire croire aux enfants qu'ici, ce serait comme chez eux.

Il soupira, son haleine forma un petit nuage pâle avant de s'effilocher et de disparaître. On aurait pu le faire croire aux autres – et là était la seconde partie de l'euphémisme. Doués. Enfants doués. On pouvait être doué au football, en dessin ou en chant, on pouvait être doués en agroalimentaire ou même en cuisine. Mais ceux là, d'enfants, n'étaient pas doués, ils étaient intelligents. Terriblement intelligents. Et si jamais ils étaient restés seuls, qui sait ce qu'ils seraient devenus ? Un génie malfaisant, ça pouvait exister…

C'était pour ça que Roger aimait l'ordre dans l'orphelinat. Et puis pas que pour ça, il fallait le dire. Dehors, une voiture passa à toute allure, ses phares brillant un instant avant d'être masqué par un platane sans feuilles. C'était presque la nuit. De lourds nuages s'amassaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Avec ce froid, il allait neiger.

Avant, le froid ne le dérangeait pas – entendre par là « avant la Wammy's », et même un néophyte l'aurait compris – parce qu'il avait d'autres problèmes en tête, d'autres rêves aussi. Il était très jeune. Une vingtaine d'années à peine. Il y avait Sarah avec lui, mais bien plus loin, dans une ville qu'il n'avait jamais pu revoir et qui lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie, un autre monde. Voyons… Où était-ce, déjà ? Ah oui, Ipswich…

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans un bar, elle était jolie, il était seul mis à part Quillsh qui était parti, écumant de rage, de chez lui, et qu'il avait accepté d'héberger… Ils avaient été quelques semaines amis puis rapidement ils étaient devenus plus. Roger était tombé amoureux de Sarah aussi facilement qu'on épingle un insecte sur une planche de liège, sans la douleur ou la mort qui s'ensuivait.

Elle était vraiment jolie, possédait un humour mordant et était foncièrement optimiste. Etudiante en soins palliatifs chez les enfants, elle en avait vu de très dures et il lui arrivait d'avoir des passages à vide où elle pleurait encore et encore après avoir vu certains patients. Mais plus que tout elle écoutait les gens – elle les écoutait vraiment, retenait leur histoire et appréciait leur parler après.

Sarah était quelqu'un de formidable.

Ils étaient restés deux ans ensemble sans quitter Ipswich – ils avaient trouvé un appartement – en considérant la ville côtière comme leur ville. Ils la connaissaient comme leur poche, avaient appris à l'apprivoiser et elle, en échange, ne les mordait jamais. Ils avaient évité tous les coups du sort, étonnamment chanceux dans des rues réputées malsaines…

Et puis voilà. C'était arrivé – exactement, c'était arrivé. Quillsh, la mine défaite, son père furieux, il m'a relégué l'orphelinat, et je dois y aller, je ne peux pas être tout seul, oui je sais que je suis un adulte, mais j'ai mes raisons, non je ne suis pas soumis, s'il te plaît, viens.

Viens et abandonne ta vie pour moi ? Roger lui avait ri au nez et l'avait viré de chez lui. Sarah avait été furieuse contre lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? avait-il crié. Que je m'en aille ? » « On ne traite pas ses amis comme ça ! Il fallait discuter un peu plus ! » Le ton était monté. Roger avait été blessé. Elle avait l'air de vouloir qu'il la suive, comme si ça ne comptait pas pour elle et attendait qu'il soit parti pour jouer ailleurs, avec d'autres.

Ils étaient arrivés à un compromis.

Il passerait le moins de temps possible dans cet orphelinat, le temps de trouver un assistant à Quillsh, et après il reviendrait à Ipswich, à Sarah. Ce serait facile, ce serait court. Les adieux avaient été brefs car ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais le courage de se séparer, sinon. Roger était monté dans l'avion et ne s'était pas retourné.

Deux ans encore s'étaient écoulés, leur correspondance se faisait rare. Lui s'était retrouvé enchaîné à l'orphelinat, aux enfants qu'il détestait et elle, elle avait pu continuer sa vie. Son dernier message était hésitant. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et elle voulait s'excuser après tout ce temps. Il avait jeté leurs lettres à la poubelle, écœuré.

Dehors, la nuit était maintenant totale. Les réverbères illuminaient la chaussée verglacée. Le vent froid continuait à siffler et les lampes venaient de s'allumer automatiquement dans toutes les pièces pour qu'on ait encore un peu de lumière, blanche sur murs blancs. Bientôt on sonnerait la fin des cours et il entendrait les orphelins se diriger vers leurs chambres, la bibliothèque ou la salle d'étude, dans le calme – il l'espérait.

Il voulait de l'ordre parce qu'après des années passées à ruiner sa vie pour celle des autres, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on vienne déranger cette routine bancale qu'il avait péniblement construite à partir de gamins brisés. Qu'on leur donne un chef et ils le suivraient, aveuglément, destructeurs jusque dans leurs tics les plus infimes. Ce serait une armée invincible, une armée intelligente.

Et il n'était plus apte à les contenir.

Une feuille morte passa par le trou, il l'attrapa dans un réflexe dont il ne se pensait même plus capable et la froissa entre ses doigts, machinalement, avant de se détourner. Sur l'étagère du fond, des cadres reflétaient la lumière douce du lustre que la brise froide faisait osciller. Il n'avait pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dessus. C'étaient des documents uniques, des preuves qu'il n'hésiterait pas à détruire s'il le fallait. Il n'avait pas de lien affectif avec ces photographies : elles étaient là parce qu'elles l'étaient.

Sur le cadre le plus vieux, la photographie n'était pas nette. Trois enfants avaient été placés côte à côte, sagement alignés, les épaules collées comme s'ils allaient devenir une seule entité confuse. Ils devaient avoir treize ans, environ, il ne se souvenait plus très bien.

Mais en tous cas, la photographie montrait très bien le regard furieux du Y, le sourire éclatant du X et l'expression vaguement gênée du Z. Roger avait souvenir que Kenneth avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Zéphyr au dernier moment et ils avaient tous un peu bougé – raison du flou qui les entourait.

C'était son genre, l'imprévu, le fantasque, la chose à ne pas faire parce que ça allait ennuyer beaucoup de monde, c'était lui qui la faisait, et qui s'en tirait avec une aisance déconcertante. Il avait haï ce gamin. Vraiment. De toutes ses forces. Il l'avait détesté parce qu'il bousculait tout et que tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment-ci, c'était du calme après l'histoire de Sarah… Juste du calme.

X n'était pas calme. X n'était pas comme Roger le voulait et c'était ça qui le mettait en rage. Il y avait cru, pourtant, avec le Mur – ce bête mur qui avait pris tellement d'importance et qu'il avait fini par trouver réconfortant. C'était mieux de se replier sur soi pendant un temps, ne rien laisser ni sortir, ni entrer, et juste se calmer… Mais non.

Et puis il y avait eu le reste de l'histoire, leur histoire, épouvantable mais trop confuse pour qu'il y comprenne quelque chose. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, du reste. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Alors il avait classé ça simplement, trop peut-être, et ça avait mal fini… Pour eux, surtout. Remarque que c'était leur faute – et il se le répétait à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait des cris qu'il y avait eu dans son bureau après toute l'affaire.

Pas besoin de se sentir désolé pour quelque chose que l'on n'a pas fait, ça lui semblait parfaitement logique.

Puis le Mur avait été enlevé. On avait assoupli les lois. Le Premier Orphelinat avait changé et laissé place au Deuxième Orphelinat, à la deuxième génération et son propre lot de problèmes.

Quelqu'un passa devant son bureau, le bruit de ses pas résonnant entre les murs – des talons sur un carrelage, probablement une surveillante. Celle-ci toussa brièvement. Une toux sèche qui – il le savait – laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Ca devait être ça, le goût de la maladie, si on pouvait en manger, se dit-il distraitement.

Il se rappelait bien que A était malade – anorexique. Ca se voyait même sur la deuxième photo, celle avec un cadre de bois gris. Là, c'était Quillsh lui-même qui avait pris la photo, et pour cause, son protégé était dessus. Il poussa un léger soupir en croisant les yeux sombres de L, à droite de la photographie. Il s'était senti triste pour ce garçon après sa mort. C'était un gamin, avec tous les défauts qui convenaient au terme, mais il n'était pas méchant. Il ne méritait pas de se faire tuer ainsi. Son regard glissa par accident sur la main de L, qui tenait celle d'un autre garçon rieur aux yeux fermés. Backup. Lui tenait la main d'Alive, qui regardait à moitié l'objectif, à moitié son travail. Ils avaient précipité L dans l'abysse avant que Kira n'aie sa peau. Il avait vaguement su à leur propos, les relations qu'ils avaient entre eux… Il les avait un peu vus, L, A et B. Entre ces deux derniers, c'était fusionnel, hors de sa portée. Avec L c'était plus simple…

Backup avait été le bouc-émissaire du début à la fin, même dans la tombe on continuait à rejeter ses malheurs dessus, sauf qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne servait qu'à ça – c'était dur mais c'était ainsi, il n'était pas assez intelligent pour suivre le rythme. Et puis il était fou. Alive, elle, eh bien il n'avait jamais su quoi penser d'elle. Il avait beaucoup douté – d'abord parce qu'elle était une fille, puis parce qu'elle était malade, enfin parce qu'elle traînait avec Backup.

Et enfin… Qui l'avait tuée, au fond ? Il n'en savait rien. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas trop souffert. En tous cas Backup avait été enterré à côté d'elle et du cerisier de la cour. C'était lui qui avait décidé ça. Il n'était pas certain qu'il y ait une vie après la mort, mais si c'était le cas, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

L, lui, était parti avec son meurtrier, il en était presque sûr. Quillsh lui avait tout dit à leur propos, mais ce n'était pas étonnant vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec B. Il n'avait pas demandé de détails, ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas et même, le répugnait un peu.

La sonnerie vrilla brutalement ses oreilles dans un concert de trilles suraigües. Il entendit des chaises racler le plafond en se mêlant à la sonnerie et les orphelins partir, descendre les escaliers à toute allure, riant et discutant. Eux ne savaient rien de leurs prédécesseurs, ils connaissaient à peine la troisième génération, le Troisième Orphelinat, quand il avait encore adouci les règles pour éviter de nouveaux cas comme ceux des trios précédents. Il avait préféré garder ça dans un relatif silence. Les tombes alignées dehors parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

Pouvait-il dire qu'il avait réussi à épargner ce trio-ci ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout. Ca n'avait jamais été sa faute pour aucun d'entre eux, mais c'était certain pour ceux-là. La troisième photographie était la plus nette et la plus colorée des trois, puisqu'elle avait été prise en été, dans la bibliothèque, par Linda qui en avait besoin pour un tableau. Roger avait récupéré la photo sans que personne ne le sache. Mello était au milieu, centre des deux autres comme l'étaient avant lui Kenneth et Backup. Il fixait l'objectif avec un petit sourire en coin, les yeux presque cachés sous la frange dorée. Matt jouait sur une antique Gameboy Color, de trois-quarts, et Near était présenté exactement de profil, frôlant l'épaule de Mello du dos.

Tous attachés les uns aux autres, encore une fois, ils se touchaient tous et semblaient tous être liés. Trio gagnant. Roger eut une grimace en pensant au visage souriant du gamin blond puis à celui, ravagé par les brûlures, de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il avait suivi les traces de Backup – ça lui semblait évident. Matt avait suivi Mello de bon cœur – lui, c'était le seul enfant qu'il ait jamais réussi à supporter. Contrairement à tous ceux qui avaient tracé la voie avant lui, il n'avait pas de défaut notable, de graine d'abîme fichée en lui, prête à l'engloutir. Non, Matt était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, blasé et ironique, mais gentil. Pourquoi cela avait-il dû causer sa perte, il n'en savait rien.

Quant à Near, bien que vivant, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incinération de Mello – il devait rester dans un état de semi-humain, la voix derrière l'écran, la lettre, tout simplement. Mais était-ce préférable à ce qu'étaient devenus Mello et Matt ? Il n'était pas sûr de ça…

Un bruit presque infime accrocha son oreille et il se tourna à demi. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un premier flocon de neige venait de s'écraser avec un « fff » très doux. Il se leva pour regarder la neige tomber. Le vent gelé qui soufflait avec insistance par la fenêtre cassée avait cessé, les flocons tombaient presque à la verticale, noyant toute la ville sous leur épaisseur glaciale. C'était beau. Le cimetière serait invisible demain, gentiment enfoui sous la neige comme un enfant sous une couverture.

Ils étaient morts, beaucoup d'entre eux. Morts et enterrés, comme si une malédiction s'était abattue sur la Wammy's pour punir les orphelins de la plus cruelle des manières. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Roger n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils allaient tous mourir, comme ça, d'un coup, comme on voit la neige tomber. Et il les avait vus grandir, sombrer dans une folie inarticulée puis s'écraser. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils meurent, mais ce n'était pas sa faute après tout, c'était eux et juste eux les coupables. Il n'était pas leur assassin. Qu'ils dorment, ces enfants-là. Combien en verrait-il encore devenir uniquement des figures de papier derrière un cadre en verre ? Combien d'hivers tomberaient, combien de tombes fleuriraient avant qu'un nouveau trio ne flétrisse ? Il se faisait vieux, très vieux – et eux ne le deviendraient jamais.

- Monsieur Roger ? Ah, mais… Votre fenêtre est cassée !

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Martha, la surveillante, qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il la considéra un instant avec surprise puis hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai. Il va falloir la remplacer… Prendre une nouvelle vitre en espérant qu'elle ne se brise pas, elle.

- De toute façon, les vitres maintenant, c'est encore moins solide qu'avant vous savez, ça se détériore d'année en année, fit Martha en haussant les épaules. Si elle se brise, ce ne sera pas étonnant, vous en verrez passer, je vous le dis !

* * *

**Voilà-voilààà...**

**Bonne vacances, et surtout bonne nuit ! *goes roupiller*  
**


End file.
